Slytherin Seduction
by Fiction Angel 666
Summary: Draco likes Harry, but neither will admit it. Harry is in denial until he comes very close to kissing Draco. After that his emotions will run him on an exhausting and life changing ride. HPDM slash soon.
1. The Begining

_**Slytherin Seduction**_

_**Chapter 1-The Beginning**_

Harry slowly reached for his goblet. Draco had been staring at him again and it was starting to get annoying.

"He's looking at me again. What do I do?" he asked his friends quietly.

"Why don't you go talk to him," Hermione said suggestively.

She had secretly been trying to get Harry and Draco together since their fourth year, not to mention her help from a couple of other students. Every one in the sixth year class knew Draco had the biggest crush on Harry, though neither would admit it. Harry had chosen to play the stupid little boy with a secret admirer.

"That's not helping, Hermione." Harry retorted getting rather flustered.

"Ok, just trying to help."

"Mione, you know Harry doesn't like Draco like that."

"Draco! When did he become Draco? Didn't we always call him Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but since the parties he's gotten a lot, well, cooler."

The parties that Ron was referring to are a constant Saturday night truth or dare game that most sixth years attended. Since then the houses have gotten a lot friendlier towards each other. For instance it was rumored that Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnegan were currently "together", Dean is extremely pissed. The parties were held in the Room of Requirement every Saturday at 11 o'clock.

"C'mon, admit it, Harry. You like Draco and he likes you. There's nothing wrong with that." Seamus had decided to join the conversation.

"I won't admit to something that is not true."

After that Harry got up and stealthily slunk out of the Great Hall, he wasn't hungry anyway. By this point he had gotten so good at doing this that the only people who noticed him leave were the conversation group, Dumbledore and, of course, Draco. Harry trekked down the well known hallways, not even aware of where he was going. After about five minutes he was pulled into a deserted classroom.

"Harry, just listen to me for a second. I realize that I'm not your favorite person in the wizarding world, but I want you to know that…"

"Ok can I see who I'm talking to? It may be a little easier to, accept you this way."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Lumos."

Harry was shot with a blinding light right after he put his hand up. As soon as the room had become clearer Harry dropped his hand. Standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy, the one person he did not want to be alone with.

"Ok, as I was saying. I realize that I'm not your favorite person in the wizarding world, but I wanted to let you know that…that…"

'He was obviously practicing this speech earlier,' Harry thought as Draco stammered on.

"Draco, wait. I want to get one thing clear first."

Draco nodded.

"Do you like me, like a boyfriend like."

Draco's sudden blush and silence gave Harry the answer he wanted to hear.

'Wait, that's what I wanted to hear, maybe I do like Draco like that.'

"Ok, then can I see something."

"Anything."

Harry slowly crossed the room unable to believe what he was about to do. As he came closer and closer to Draco all he could think about was his beautiful grey eyes and luscious lips.

'Wait.' Harry froze, suddenly aware of his minds plan to kiss Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemesis. He couldn't go through with it, he bolted for the door. He heard a faint, "Harry, no. Come back," as he dashed down the hallway. He didn't stop running until he got to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Bumble-dumer," he gasped at the fat lady. She swung open and Harry climbed in with a faint "Harry, no. Come back," ringing in his ears.

"Harry, where have you been? The feast ended like twenty minutes ago."

"Can't talk, must…sleep…or something."

The next morning Harry awoke from a restless night of…awkward dreams.


	2. The Agreement

_**Chapter 2-The Agreement**_

"Are you ok, mate?" Ron asked at breakfast with a worried look.

Harry looked up from his toast for the first time.

"Not really, yesterday after I left the Great Hall Dra…Malfoy pulled me into a classroom."

"He what?"

"Yeah, and he started talking and things got out of hand and I…well…I almost kissed him."

"You…you almost kissed Draco Malfoy? Your enemy, Draco Malfoy," Ron said with a shocked look on his face.

"I always knew you two kids would hook up," Hermione said behind the paper, hiding a very smug look.

"We didn't _hook up. _We _almost_ hooked up."

"Well that's not much better is it?"

"Shut up," Harry whispered into his toast.

After a few minutes a note zoomed across the Great Hall and hit Harry right in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head and reached for the note, which had landed inches away from Ron's oatmeal.

Harry carefully undid the tidily folded note and read its contents.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. Of course, I don't think it was just me, I think you have feelings for me that aren't exactly hate. I want to meet you again, just to talk. I, however, don't know of a spot where we could be alone. I think you can agree that we both have images to retain.

Waiting patiently,

Draco

"Hermione, can I borrow a quill for a second?"

"Sure," Hermione said as she dug through her extremely full bag. "Here you go Harry."

"Thanks."

Harry quickly scribbled back the location of the Room of Requirement and that Draco should meet him at 11 o'clock that night. He then flew it back to Draco hitting him directly in the middle of his forehead, 'Bulls eye.'

At ten-thirty Harry wrapped himself in the cloak and snuck out of the Gryffindor common room. He arrived at the Room of Requirement a few minutes later, passed by three times not sure of what he would need and entered when the door appeared. He walked in to find a red couch in front of a fireplace and a rather large red bed in the very back (with drawn silver curtains). The colors looked nice together Harry had to admit.

He made sure to leave the door open a crack so Draco could find it easily. He arrived twenty minutes later, 'Right on time, impressive.'

"Close the door so no one can come in."

"I don't take orders from students," Draco said with a drawl, but he closed the door anyway.

"So you wanted to talk," Harry said as Draco sat on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

"I want to know what you think about me."

"Well that's a little different than talking about last night isn't it?"

"Yes, but I want to know where you stand before we start talking about it."

"Oh, well, we have always been enemies," Harry said timidly, turning to Draco. "Or at least that's always what I thought."

"That is what I thought, too, until this summer." Draco turned towards Harry and dropped his head. "For some reason this summer I felt that I needed to see you, badly. I don't know I can't explain it," Draco looked at Harry for the first time that night and for a second Harry was caught in his piercing grey eyes.

"I know the feeling," Harry whispered dropping his head so Draco couldn't see him blush. "Ever since Hermione made it apparent that she was trying to set us up I've felt that I need to see you," Harry looked up, "to be around you." He moved a little closer to Draco. 'And now I can't resist you, with your deep grey eyes. No! I can't! It's to sudden.'

It was too late; Draco had closed the gap between them and was kissing Harry gently. The gentility of the kiss faded and all that was left was hunger and lust. Harry pulled away quickly and stood up.

"No, Harry, don't run away again."

Harry could hear the pain in Draco's voice as he reached the door. He slowly turned to Draco, still sitting on the couch. He slowly stood up, walked over to Harry and embraced him warmly in his arms.

Harry awoke the next morning and realized that he was not in his normal four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Tower. As he looked around he also noticed that a dresser had been added to the room and that someone was lying next to him. As he brushed away the soft blonde hair he saw the high cheekbones and unmistakable Malfoy chin. He suddenly looked down afraid of what might have happened last night as most of the night was a blur.

'Oh, thank God! I still have my clothes on.' Harry thought as he rolled out of the bed and walked over to the dresser.

As he pulled the wooden doors open he was flashed with black, red, and green. The dresser had been filled with Slytherin and Gryffindor robes. In a drawer at the bottom he found a few of his shirts, pants and what he could only assume as a few of Draco's shirts and pants. The blonde lump on the bed moaned and rolled onto his back. When he saw Harry he immediately looked at his chest, checking to make sure his clothes were still on no doubt.

"Good morning," Harry said as he walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Good morning," replied a sleepy Draco.

"Some of our clothes have been put in that dresser when you want to change."

"Thanks. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I think I know about as much as you do, but I'm sure whatever happened didn't go below the waist."

"Listen, Harry, I think we…what?"

"You called me Harry."

"Oh," Draco blushed." Well I think we need to some kind of agreement."

"Agreement? Like what?"

"Well, stuff like, making out in public."

"What about it." Now it was Harry's turn to blush.

"Well I think we should keep a friend persona in public." Seeing the look on Harry's face Draco quickly finished with. "For now."

"Ok," Harry said glumly.

Draco made a few stupid faces which got Harry to laugh so they dressed in each others company and went down to the Great Hall for some late breakfast.


	3. Together in Public

_**Chapter 3-Together in Public**_

Thank God it was Saturday or they would have missed half of their first class. They walked into the hall laughing and joking, said a short goodbye and headed to their separate tables.

"Getting a little chummy with Malfoy, are we?" Hermione asked, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes, if you have to know, and I'd rather you call him Draco."

"I also know that you spent all night with _Draco,_ wherever you two were."

"I have a question."

Harry hadn't even noticed Ron until he spoke, which is kind of amazing seeing as they are best friends and Ron's hair color is hard to miss in any room. Harry looked up to tell Ron he was listening and the red head continued.

"Where did you go?"

"Not that's it's any of either of your business' but we were in the Room of Requirement."

"You took him there! Great now I'm not gong to be able to set foot in that room and not think about Malfoy."

"Draco," Harry corrected.

"What Ron means to say is that he's glad that you and Draco are becoming friends, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Ron.

They spent the day on the grounds admiring the nice day and beautiful weather. Harry and Draco made sure to keep the flirting to a minimum, but it still shocked a couple of people to see them so chummy all of a sudden.

"Is that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter laughing together?" one girl asked her friend as they passed the group.

They weren't the only ones a little freaked out. Ron, Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were about to jump up and run away screaming. Hermione, on the other hand, looked like she was about to burst with joy.

"So Draco, you and Harry seem pretty, close," Pansy walked up behind the group, which was currently sitting by the lake, and sneered at the green eyed Gryffindor.

"Yeah, we're getting to be good friends," Draco laid his hand on Harry's and looked at him kindly.

"Ok, enough mush, it's disgusting."

Pansy walked off and very faintly they could hear, "I can't believe you used to like him, Pansy."

Harry, Draco and Hermione busted out laughing and couldn't stop laughing until Draco suddenly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked getting his breath back.

"Come with me," he held his hand to Harry and Harry took it, of course. "I have an idea."

Draco dragged Harry in the direction that Pansy and her troupe had left.

"Draco what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

They kept walking until Draco spotted Pansy a few feet ahead of them. He led them around a corner through, what seemed to be, a brick wall and they were suddenly in front of Pansy. She luckily didn't see them until Draco had put his plan into action. He shoved Harry against the sturdy part of the wall and started to kiss him. Pansy rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, Draco and Harry were kissing! **Her** Draco was kissing their enemy.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter? Get off of him!"

Harry and Draco separated.

"I'm sorry Pansy, but I believe Draco was the one on me."

Harry trapped Draco's lips in another sweet kiss.

"Draco, stop! What are you doing!"

The Slytherin rolled the Gryffindor through the fake wall, but never broke contact. Harry pulled away, much to Draco's dismay.

"Good plan," he said. "But I think we should get back to the others."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't get back soon, they're going to start thinking and we're supposed to be just friends in public, remember?"

They returned to the lake laughing and talking quietly about their…"adventure."

"So what are you two whispering about?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, it looks like it's going to rain soon, let's go inside." Harry said trying to change the subject, and succeeding, for a minute.

They stood up and walked into the castle bugging Harry and Draco about their absence.

"Well were should we go? Lunch isn't going to be served for another hour."

"Hey, let's take them to the R of R," Room of Requirement, "for a bit."

"What's the R of R?" asked Draco, who always loved surprises.

"You'll see. Hermione, Ron, you guys should run ahead and get the room ready. We'll be up right after you."

"Ok."

"We'll see you guys in a minute."

Hermione and Ron took off up the stairs and Harry started a conversation about Quiditch. Crabbe and Goyel walked behind the two "friends" not contributing to the conversation; fore they always had little to say about anything. In a few minutes Harry had subconsciously led them to the Room of Requirement. The door stood open by a few inches so Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyel could get in.

"I've never seen that door before," Crabbe said when they approached it.

"Many people who attend Hogwarts have never been in the Room of Requirement before, consider yourself lucky, Crabbe," Harry said pulling the door back so they could enter.


	4. Pansy's PlanStage One

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Pansy's Plan-Stage One_**

The five of them stayed in TROR (the Room of Requirement) until lunch at which time they slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Draco as they departed for their different tables.

**-With Draco-**

"So Dracy-poo, you sure seem to be really interested in Potter to-"

"Harry, his name is Harry. Not that I can expect you to treat him like a person."

"Oh, a little protective of your boyfriend are you."

"He's not my boyfriend, but if keep treating him like the dirt under you nails I might have to take offensive action."

"I do not have dirt under my finger nails! And I would say that anybody that I kiss as…heavily as you kissed him would be considered my boyfriend."

"Well, in that case Pansy would be dating just about every guy in the Slytherin house."

Their little argument had just gotten personal to many of the males sitting around them and they listened attentively.

"Well that would mean that we would also be dating, Draco."

Pansy got a little to close for comfort on the last couple words and would have crawled right into Dracos lap if she didn't look up at the last second to see Draco's eyes glowing deep red.

"Dracy-poo, are you ok? You look a…little…angry."

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you that I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! I never have been and never will be, so stop begging!"

At that Draco stood and left the Great Hall in a flurry of robes and rage. As he rushed out he saw Harry get up and trail after him so he stood at the side of one of the doors to wait. He, however, never got the chance to see Harry. As soon as he stepped into the shadows someone stupefied him.

**-With Harry-**

Harry looked up, seeing someone stand out of the corner of his eye, and immediately rushed out after Draco. Seeing Harry rush out of the Great Hall caused a great deal of laughter from the Slytherin table.

"Draco," Harry yelled into the empty corridor.

The only response was the rushing of robes and feet up a staircase to his left. He followed the sound quickly not wanting to lose the disgruntled blonde.

"Draco, don't run from me. What's the matter?"

Little did Harry know that he was really following the sound of Pansy. After she saw Harry and Draco kissing she devised a little plan to split them up. This was just the beginning stage.

As soon as Harry rounded a corner on the fifth floor he was hit with a binding spell (much like the one Hermione used on Neville in their first year, only stronger). His limbs instantly flew to his sides and he toppled onto his back.

"What the…Ow! What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck did this? Let me go!" Harry instantly started yelling at his unseen captors.

"Tisk, tisk, such a mouth, Harry you really should watch the language," Pansy stepped over him so he could see her. "You never know when a first year will come skipping down the hallway." A sly smile crept across her ugly face and she sat down on the bound Gryffindor's stomach. "Or when a professor comes down the hallway." She placed her hands on either side of his head and bent lower. "Or when your furious little boyfriend will come stalking through the halls, oh, wait that won't happen. I almost forgot, we've got him bound up to." She bent lower and was only centimeters from his face when the same spell she used on Harry was used on her.

She collapsed on Harry so he couldn't see his rescuer.

"Harry, are you all right mate?" Came Ron's questioning voice from somewhere to his left.

"Oh, fantastic, I have a bound Pansy on top of me, what do you think?"

"Oh, sorry." Pansy was suddenly off of Harry and he was able to breathe again.

After she was pushed aside Harry was able to see Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione uttered the counter curse and Harry was able to move. He got swiftly to his feet and turned to Pansy.

"Where is Draco?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If you don't tell me I will blast you to kingdom come."

"First off if you did you'd be expelled and second I wouldn't be alive to tell you were your stupid bitch of a boyfriend is, so that is what they call an empty threat."

Harry was hoping Pansy wasn't smart enough to notice that, but apparently she was. Harry racked his mind for another plan and quickly came up with one.

He turned around, "Hermione, levitate her and follow me."

Hermione did as she was told and followed Harry to TROR. He passed in front of the invisible door three times thinking about what they would need. The door appeared and he walked in. It was nicely decorated two huge couches and four squishy armchairs were all in a circle.

"Just put her down on one of the sofas, Mione. Thanks."

Harry took a seat in one of the armchairs trying to think about what to do next. Ron and Hermione took seats on the other sofa and Crabbe and Goyle sat in two armchairs.

"So are we going to have a party or what?" Pansy said snidely from the sofa she was currently occupying.

"If you're going to be a smart ass you could just lay down on the floor, I'm sure it's real comfy." Harry replied rather grumpily.

"Harry this isn't the smartest thing to be doing right now," Hermione said slowly.

"Well, Hermione, since you're such a fucking genius, why don't you tell me what the smartest thing to do would be," Harry snapped back. "I just want my fucking boyfriend back."

"So you can fuck him?" Pansy asked, very amused, from the couch.

"You I've had enough from you, you little slut." Harry jumped to his feet, pulled out his wand and advanced on Pansy.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione rushed in front of Harry.

"C'mon mate, you don't want to do this."

"You could get in serious trouble for harming another student, Harry."

"Yeah, listen to the Mudblood, she's right after all."

"Shut up you stupid skank, we're trying to help you."

"No you're not; you're making sure the little Golden Boy doesn't get hauled out of school."

"Harry make a deal with her. Get her to take you to Draco then let her go, without her you won't find him."

"Oh my god, the little prefect is right again."

"Fine, take me to where he is Pansy and I'll let you go."

"How do I know you won't just hex me after I show you?"

"Well since my friends don't want me to get in trouble, they'll talk me out of it."

"I still don't trust you."

"Good, I wouldn't trust myself either. Hermione do you have a spell that will let her walk where she wants but do nothing else?"

"Yep, Bidval arrea, now get up."

"Fine, fine, I'll take you to your boyfriend, but you must let me go once we've found him."

"Fine, now walk."

Pansy led them out the door, down three flights of stairs and down a dark corridor. She stopped in front of an older door.

"That's it," she said nodding towards the door. "Go on; go rescue your princess, Prince Charming."

"No, now it's time for me not to trust you. You go first."

"Fine, you little baby. Well I kind of need you to open the door. I can't move my arms, remember?"

Harry pushed the door open and Pansy stepped into the dark room.

"Lumos," Harry said as he walked in after her.

**-With Both-**

However there was no need for the lighting charm, as soon as everybody was in and the door was closed the room lit up with a couple of wall torches. Draco was sitting in the middle of the room gagged and bound to his chair, behind him stood Pansy's gang.

"Let him go." Harry spat at them.

As one of the skinnier girls stepped out Harry realized she was clad in lingerie.

'What the fuck were they doing to him?' Harry thought as she untied and ungagged Draco.

He stood up and walked quickly to Harry. They embraced each other in a warm hug which was interrupted by a rather scathing comment from Pansy.

"Awwww, how sweet, now let me go before I gag."

"Ok, Hermione let her go."

Hermione did as she was told and the group backed slowly out of the room, making sure not to turn their backs in case the Slytherin sluts decided to attack. Once out of the room, with the door securely shut, Harry and Draco hugged again.

"What the fuck were they dressed like that for?"

"They were giving me lap dances; I think they were trying to make me turn strait or something."

"Did they succeed?" Harry asked, hoping to hear that they didn't.

Draco just stared at Harry for a second with a disbelieving look. Then he suddenly lurched forward and kissed Harry, proving that he was still, in fact, gay. Harry kissed him back very much relieved.

"Ok, I think maybe we should get out of here," Hermione said, not wanting to break up the sweet reunion, but not wanting to stick around there any longer either.

"Sounds good," said Harry locking his fingers into Draco's as they walked down the hallway.


End file.
